


Never Say Never

by pengiesama



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornered by titans and out of options, Jean is forced to confront the idea that there are things worse than death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a drabble meme I did on tumblr, prompt ""It could be worse."

They were out of gas. Out of blades. Out in the middle of nowhere.

Armin and Jean lay as quietly as they could under a log on the forest floor, trying to quiet their breaths and the pounding of their hearts as their pursuers lumbered about aimlessly in the clearing, the nearby clearing, right above them, too, too close --

Jean swallowed. “Well, it could be worse?”

Armin shot a glare at him that was sharp enough to maybe make up for those lost blades they’d dumped in their fall from the treetops. Jean continued, helplessly, completely missing the thunder of footsteps rapidly approaching from the distance as he began to ramble.

“We could like, be in a field, or shoveling horse shit in basic training, or, or, covered in--”

“BLLAAAAAAARRRRRRG!!” came the delightfully loud howl of Eren’s titan form as it barreled into the clearing, trailing drool in his wake as it reeled back and punted the nearest titan; obliterating its weakpoint into a spray of pink mist. Armin and Jean got a faceful of the spray, and Armin gave a sob of delighted relief as Eren loomed over him, purring gently, drool dripping onto Armin and Jean, mixing horribly with the viscera coating them from head to toe. Jean shuddered as he felt Eren’s drool start oozing down his underpants.

Yeah. It could’ve been worse.


End file.
